The Last Day With Ann
The Last Day With Ann (杏との最後の日 Ann to no Saigo no Hi) is the 8th fan-made anime created by Curenatsuki. The series' events take place in Silver June, a fictional city in the near future. Plot Kazesawa Raichi is on a mission: to keep a mysterious girl named Fubuki Ann happy for a week. In return, he would know the truth of a misunderstanding revolving around him and his childhood friend who had disappeared. He is told to do this mission without showing any emotion to the girl, but what happens if he starts falling for her? Characters Kazesawa Raichi (風澤瀬治 Kazesawa Raichi) A 14 year old boy who is suddenly approached by a strange man and told to make the girl Fubuki Ann happy for a week, in return to know the truth of his childhood friend's disappearance. He falls in love with Ann during the series. Fubuki Ann (吹雪杏 Fubuki Ann) / Ibuki Anna (伊吹アンナ Ibuki Anna) A 13 year old girl who is led to Raichi to keep happy. In reality, she is his childhood friend Ibuki Anna who died in a car crash, her last wish being seeing Raichi once more and telling him she loves him. Suzuki Meiko (鈴木冥子 Suzuki Meiko) A 14 year old girl who is in the same class as Raichi and Raichi's best childhood friend after Anna died. Meiko has been in love with Raichi ever since they met. Scenes Note: In progress/planning Goodbye Scene: Train station Raichi: Oi, Ann, why are we here? Ann: Ne, Raichi, do you still remember this place? ... 10 years ago, I was here. And I never left. Raichi: Wh-What are you talking about? Ann turns around and smiles Ann: Don't you remember, Raichi? A girl you used to be with.... Raichi: '''Eh...? '''Ann: Ibuki Anna. Raichi's eyes widen Raichi: '''How do you...? '''Ann: Know? It's simple, really. I was her. She was me. Ann takes steps toward the tracks. ''I never left this place. I never had the chance to. ''Ann is only one step away from falling down into the tracks Raichi: 'Ann, don't! ''He runs up to her and hugs her '''Ann: '''Raichi...? '''Raichi: Please.... Don't go.... I love you.... Ann's eyes widen, and her gaze softens Ann: '''I became a ghost only because of a simple wish. That is to tell you my feelings. I... '''Raichi: Don't, Ann! Don't.... Don't say it! I... Don't want you to disappear! Ann: Raichi.... Please. I need to move on. Raichi: '''Don't! Don't, Ann! '''Ann: Raichi! I love you. I always did. Thank you.... Raichi: Don't leave me... ANNA!! Ann: Thank you.... For loving me.... For being my friend.... Thank you..... Anna starts to fade Raichi: 'ANNA! ''He tries to catch Ann but she fades completely 'Ann: '''Thank you..... Raichi..... Trivia *This anime shares some similarities with Angel Beats!: **Both heroines have died and their last wish is to see the protagonist and thank him. **Raichi shares design similarities with Yuzuru. **Ann shares design similarities with Kanade. **Meiko shares design similarities with Yuri, however has a completely different personality. **The last goodbye the characters share is very similar. *This anime shares some similarities with Ano Hana: **Both heroines have died and their last wish has something to do with the protagonist. **Raichi shares some similarities with "Jintan". **Ann shares sames similarities with "Menma". **Meiko shares some similarities with "Anaru". **The female main characters have similar names: '''An'n and "'An'aru", '''Meiko and Meiko (Menma). **Meiko has the same name as "Menma", but her personality is like "Anaru"'s. Category:Fan Anime Category:User:Curenatsuki